


Constantly on the Cusp of Trying to Kiss You

by justyrae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Flirting, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyrae/pseuds/justyrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sends Louis a kissogram in the form of Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constantly on the Cusp of Trying to Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to [elizabeth-kathleen](http://elizabeth-kathleen.tumblr.com/) and [juliangohome](http://juliangohome.tumblr.com/) for offering to help me with the title, you guys are the best <3
> 
> title from 'Do I Wanna Know?' by Arctic Monkeys

If there was one place in the world that Louis never had to be again, it would be the hospital. Not any in particular, but all hospitals. He'd never had a good experience in them, mainly because as far back as he could remember the only times he'd gone to the hospital was either because he'd injured himself quite badly, or he had to say goodbye to someone close to him.

It was safe to say that Louis was _not_ happy about having to be in the hospital for two straight days and his best mate Harry wasn't helping the situation at all.

"Do you get all the ice cream you can eat?"

"That's a tonsillectomy, Harold." Louis huffed, crossing his arms and Harry smiled from his chair across the room.

"What're you getting again?" He rolled his eyes.

"An appendectomy. And _not_ by choice." Harry raised an eyebrow and Louis huffed again.

"Lou, you'll be fine."

"I don't like hospitals," he grumbled, fumbling with the edge of the scratchy hospital blanket that covered his legs.

"Nobody does." Harry folded his hands behind his head and stretched out his legs. "They smell funny."

"That's just you."

"Don't take this out on me, Lou. I didn't give you…" He waved his hand around and Louis rolled his eyes again.

"Appendicitis. Honestly, do you listen to anything I say?"

"What?" Louis glared and Harry grinned at him. "Just kidding, Lou."

"Don't tease me, I'm about to have surgery."

" _Minor_ surgery," Harry reminded. "You'll be in and out in no time, you'll see."

"Yeah, yeah," Louis muttered as a nurse came in to tell Harry it was time for him to leave.

"See you on the other side, Lou." Harry smiled reassuringly at Louis, who rolled his eyes once more but had to admit that it made him feel better. He waved as Harry disappeared through the door and the nurse came towards him to prep for surgery.

"Is it too late to back out?" he wondered aloud.

"'Fraid so, love." She smiled sympathetically and patted his shoulder before returning to her work. Louis leaned back on the too firm mattress beneath him and sighed heavily.

He really hated hospitals.

*

When Louis opened his eyes for the first time after coming out of surgery, he groggily glanced around the room until he settled on a blurry figure standing at the foot of the bed.

"Harry?" he asked, his voice cracking from lack of use as he blinked to clear his vision. The person standing before him laughed, and Louis knew at once that it wasn't Harry because it wasn't high-pitched enough.

"S'pose you can call me Harry if you like."

Frustrated and hating his eyes for being out of focus, Louis rubbed them furiously and tried to sit up in bed. He winced and shut his eyes, his hand immediately clutching his abdomen where the incision had been made.

"Fuck," he cursed under his breath as he laid back and breathed heavily.

"Easy." Louis opened his eyes again and he was finally able to see clearly, finding that the figure was most definitely not Harry. He blinked again, sure that he was dreaming up this fit boy standing beside him in a nurse's uniform.

"Who're you?" he asked. "What're you doing here?"

The boy chuckled and tapped his chest, pointing to a nametag that read "Liam". Still confused, Louis tore his eyes away from Liam's chest – distantly noting in his head that his uniform was _just tight enough_ – and stared at him blankly.

"I'm here to give you something to make you feel better." He smiled.

"What, morphine?" Louis quipped. Liam chuckled again and _no_ , Louis did not shiver at the sound.

"Not exactly."

Louis kept staring, finding himself immobile as Liam leaned forward. He pressed a gentle kiss to Louis' lips, pulling back a moment later as Louis instinctively tried to follow. Liam smiled and patted his leg lightly.

"Get well soon, Louis."

And with that, he turned and left the room. Louis, still not quite sure if he was dreaming, laid back and closed his eyes in an effort to commit Liam's face to memory.

*

"Did I _what_?"

"Enjoy your kissogram," Harry repeated, endlessly amused by the look on Louis' face. "Since I couldn't come 'round when you woke up I thought a kiss from a good-looking bloke might cheer you up."

"Is that what that was?" Louis groaned. "You're the worst friend in the world."

"I beg to differ." Harry helped Louis out of his bed and into the wheelchair that was sitting close by. "Pretty sure lining up a snog puts me in the best friend in the world category."

"It wasn't a snog."

"You sound disappointed."

"I'm not," Louis replied adamantly as he settled in the wheelchair and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Sure, sure." Louis huffed as Harry wheeled him out of the room and through the hospital hallway. "So tell me, was he cute?"

"Why do you want to know?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because I asked them to send a cute bloke. Honestly, Louis, do you know me at all?"

"I could ask you the same question!"

"Oh, please. As if you're actually in a strop about this."

Louis huffed again and crossed his arms, only wincing slightly as he put pressure against his stitches. He remained silent until he and Harry were in the elevator and the doors shut.

"He was cute," he mumbled, catching the way Harry started grinning out of the corner of his eye.

"I knew it." Harry chuckled. "Was he a good kisser, then?"

"Wasn't long enough to give proper judgment," Louis replied, trying not to sound indignant about it.

"Well then," Harry began as the elevator doors opened. He leaned down to Louis' ear before he started pushing the wheelchair again and whispered, "guess we'll have to set up another kissogram."

Harry was lucky that Louis had been told explicitly by the doctor _not_ to make any sudden movements or risk pulling his stitches out, because otherwise he would've whipped around in his chair and smack him silly.

*

The only good thing about having surgery, Louis found out, was that Harry waited on him hand and foot during recovery. The fact that Louis felt well enough to do things for himself after the first few days didn't matter, he was going to milk this for all it was worth.

"Hazza," he whined, "I need more tea."

"What happened to the tea I made you twenty minutes ago?" Harry's voice traveled from the other room, and Louis rolled his eyes and tipped his mug upside-down even though Harry couldn't see it.

"I emptied it!"

"Keep it up and you'll have to go to the loo every five minutes!" Louis huffed and squirmed around in his bed, trying to see where Harry was through his doorway while still staying cozy under his covers.

"What are you doing out there?"

Harry popped into the doorway a minute later with a cheeky smile that made Louis suspicious. He narrowed his eyes at Harry as he came over, hand outstretched for the empty mug.

"None of your business," he answered, swiping the mug and turning on his heel to head back out the door. He paused mid-step, digging his phone out of his pocket and spinning back around to look at Louis with the same cheeky smile.

"Stop making that face, Hazza, you're scaring me."

"I've just remembered we're out of milk. Better run out and get some for your tea!"

"But we went to the shop yesterday…" Louis trailed off, staring at Harry in confusion as he shrugged his shoulders and left the room. "Harry!"

Louis' yell was met with a knock at the door, and he called Harry's name again.

"I'll be back in a bit, Lou!"

Louis heard the door open and Harry greet someone, but he couldn't hear much and he couldn't see who had knocked unless he got out of bed. He stubbornly crossed his arms and settled back into bed, grumbling to himself and assuming Harry was up to no good.

He heard the front door shut and he sighed, wondering how on earth he was going to entertain himself until Harry got back. The sound of footsteps coming towards his room echoed throughout the flat and Louis sat up in bed quickly.

"Who's there?" he called out nervously. "Harry?"

"That's the second time you've called me Harry."

In that moment, Louis wasn't sure if his nerves lessened or doubled at the sight of Liam standing in his doorway. He was in the same nurse's outfit from their first encounter and Louis let his eyes wander, secretly enjoying that it was just as tight as he had remembered.

"Sorry," he said as he looked up to meet Liam's eyes, hoping that he recovered quite well from his staring. "Liam, right?"

"Right," he answered with a smile. "And I've been told you're still feeling rather poorly, Louis." Liam stepped closer to Louis' bed and he swallowed harshly.

"I'm in recovery," he protested and Liam chuckled.

"From?"

"Appendectomy," Louis replied, looking down at his duvet as he nervously tugged at a loose threat.

"That's funny." Liam shook his head lightly. "You should be nearly recovered by now." Louis rolled his eyes.

"Well what's the point of having surgery if I don't get to boss my best mate around for a bit afterwards?" Liam chuckled again. "Besides, he must be getting sick of me if he's pawning me off on you."

"Maybe." Liam sat down on the bed next to him and Louis sat up, propping a pillow behind his back. "Or maybe he thinks I'll be able to get you out of bed."

"Fat chance," Louis mumbled, thinking to himself _I'd much rather get you in this bed with me_.

"Worth a try," Liam said before leaning forward and pressing his lips against Louis'. It lasted longer than the first, giving Louis just enough time to try and open Liam's mouth against his own.

Liam chuckled as he pulled away, tapping his finger against Louis' nose as he smiled. Louis, feeling indignant, frowned at Liam and tried to resist the urge to cross his arms and pout.

"Feel better," he said, ducking down to kiss Louis' mouth quickly before he got up and left the room. Louis opened his mouth to call after Liam, but nothing came out as he heard the front door open and shut once more.

He stayed still for a few minutes, trying to process what had just happened, before collapsing back into bed and burying his face in one of his pillows. He brought another over his head, hiding from the world until it was being pulled away.

"Have fun?" Harry teased and this time Louis didn't resist the urge to smack him.

*

After that day, there was no other word to describe what Louis did other than pine. He finally gave up his game of making Harry do his bidding and acknowledged that he was fully capable of doing things for himself again, but he couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious kissogram boy.

Harry listened to Louis go on and on about him, even though most of what Louis said was about how Liam looked or the way his lips felt against his own. Being the best mate Louis could possibly have, Harry didn't comment on the fact that Louis hardly knew Liam at all.

It was a silly crush, but Harry was partly – _entirely_ – responsible for the whole thing so he did his best not to judge.

However, after a full two weeks of ridiculous pining, Harry'd had just about enough.

"You and I are going out tonight, and you're going to go home with someone and _forget_ about this sodding Liam fellow."

"I'm not- I don't-" Louis huffed in offense and crossed his arms. "You're a twat."

"Takes one to know one," Harry replied with a smirk. "Besides, you need to get laid so you stop sulking."

"I am not sulking!" Harry gave Louis a pointed look and Louis sighed heavily. "Alright, maybe a little."

"You don't really want to date someone who goes around kissing people for a living, do you?" Harry asked.

"You make it sound like he's a prostitute!"

"I'm just saying," he protested, but Louis shook his head.

"Given your history, you're hardly one to talk."

"Wow."

Louis winced at the look at Harry's face, scooting closer to him on their couch and wrapping his arms around his neck. Harry stiffened slightly, but relaxed again when Louis buried his head in his shoulder.

"Sorry. You know I love you."

"I know."

"Even if you're a slut." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. You're jealous."

*

By the time Harry dragged him out of the flat, Louis felt even less like going out to a club than he had when the idea was first brought up. He normally loved clubbing – he loved losing himself in the middle of a crowd and dancing his heart out to a song he hardly recognized – but he'd lost that love somewhere amidst his pining.

Once they made it inside, Harry immediately pulled Louis to the bar and ordered several rounds of shots to get him loosened up. After he'd downed each one, Harry whirled him around and mumbled encouraging words in his ear before shoving him into the throng of the dance floor.

Louis spun around after he'd regained his footing to glare at Harry, but he'd been lost in the sea of people. Cursing Harry in his mind, Louis pushed his way through the crowd until he was somewhere in the middle.

He closed his eyes and started moving along to the music, trying to clear his mind and get lost like he normally did. After a few songs, the ridiculous amount of alcohol Harry had practically shoved down his throat was taking its full effect and Louis started to lose control over his limbs.

Knocking into people in the middle of a club came with the territory, so Louis tended not to apologize unless he either elbowed someone in the face or knocked them down entirely. But after one particularly out of control spin, Louis found himself to be the one falling.

He was lucky that someone was paying enough attention to catch him before he fell to the ground and was trampled, but at first Louis didn't see it as luck. He saw it as fate being cruel and incredible all at once.

"Feeling better, then?" Liam asked in amusement, though his voice was overpowered by the blood pounding in Louis' ears.

"Liam," he gasped as he was pulled back to his feet and Liam chuckled.

"Glad you're not calling me Harry for once."

"What're you doing here?"

"Having a bit of fun," he replied. "Not as much as you, I suspect."

Louis laughed, hoping his cheeks were flushed enough from the alcohol that Liam couldn't notice that they were turning even redder. It was then that he realized that Liam's arms were still secure around his waist.

"Reckon I could help you out, then." Louis grinned mischievously, trying to ignore the way his heart fluttered in his chest when Liam's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh really?" Liam licked his lips, and Louis no longer cared about hiding the fact that he was staring at Liam's mouth.

He leaned forward, taking full advantage of Liam's lips being parted already and exploring his mouth with his tongue. Liam hesitated only for a moment before he was kissing Louis back just as eagerly.

After that, the night was a bit of a blur. Louis found himself waking up the following morning and wincing as the sun shone brightly into the room, making his mild hangover feel ten times worse.

He groaned, burying his face into the pillow and inhaling deeply. His head jerked up a second later, because the smell wasn't what he was used to. Louis blinked rapidly and looked around, seeing that he wasn't in his room.

Rolling over, he found that he was alone in a rather large bed and he had absolutely no idea how he'd gotten there. He managed to find some comfort in the fact that he was still wearing his jeans – even if they were far too tight to sleep in – until he heard someone clear their throat and he turned to see Liam holding two mugs.

"Morning," he said with a soft smile.

"Hi," Louis replied, suddenly feeling very, _very_ embarrassed.

"Tea?" Liam offered one of the mugs to Louis, who took it after he sat up in bed.

"Thanks," he said softly.

"Didn't know how you took it," Liam continued, stepping away from the doorway. "Milk and sugar are in the kitchen."

Louis followed Liam silently into the kitchen, fixing his tea just the way he liked it and taking a sip before he worked up the courage to speak again.

"Did we…?"

If Louis wasn't embarrassed enough, he felt like he could just fall over and die then and there with the way Liam laughed in response.

"No," he replied as he continued to laugh. "Not for lack of trying on your part, though."

"Oh, Christ," he mumbled as he buried his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Liam said with a lingering chuckle. "It was endearing, the way you fell asleep midway through asking to blow me."

Louis collapsed onto the counter between him and Liam, truly wanting the earth to swallow him up right that moment to save him from this humiliation.

"I'm never letting Harry force me to go out again," he moaned into his arms, lifting his head just enough to look at Liam through his fringe.

"Glad he did, though." Louis perked up a bit more and Liam smiled. "I wondered if I'd see you again."

Louis chuckled softly, wrapping his hands around his mug and taking another sip of his tea.

"S'pose I'm glad too," he mumbled. "Meant I got to kiss you properly."

"That you did."

Liam smiled, and as Louis looked at him he tried to figure out how someone like him had gotten into such a ridiculous line of work. As if he was able to read Louis' thoughts, Liam let out a chuckle laced with a sigh and tapped his fingers on the counter.

"Out with it, then. Ask me."

"Wha- I don't-" Liam rolled his eyes.

"It's just a side gig, alright? Something to help with the bills while I'm in school. The hospital doesn't mind since it doesn't interfere with rounds and-"

"Rounds?" Louis interrupted.

"Yeah," Liam replied. "I'm in med school. Second year."

"That's incredible." Louis was actually in awe of Liam now, and that didn't happen very often. "So the uniform wasn't just an excuse to show off how fit you are."

Liam actually blushed at Louis' statement, and Louis knew there was no way he'd ever get tired of seeing that. He set his mug down and came around the counter to move closer to Liam.

"I don't normally do this," Liam said as Louis trailed a finger up Liam's bicep.

"I try not to fall for impossibly fit boys who go around kissing people, so we're both in uncharted territory," Louis quipped.

"So you don't mind?" Liam asked, his voice getting softer as Louis leaned in closer.

"You said you don't do this, yeah?" Liam nodded slowly. "Means I'm special then," Louis said with a smile. "I like being special."

"You're ridiculous." Liam leaned down and pressed his lips against Louis', feeling his smirk as he did so. Louis pulled back and wrapped his arms around Liam's neck as Liam's circled his waist.

"You don't seem to mind, do you, Liam?" Louis's eyebrow quirked suddenly and his smirk grew. "Or should I call you Doctor?"

Liam bit down on his bottom lip and groaned softly as his hands gripped Louis' arse and pulled their hips together. He crashed their lips together again, kissing Louis hungrily as they both started grinding against one another.

"You can call me whatever you want," Liam breathed out, "just as long as it's not Harry."

"Deal," Louis replied with a breathy laugh. "Think I'll go with Doctor Liam for now."

"Ridiculous," Liam repeated in a fond voice.

"Doctor Liam," Louis whined softly, a wicked look in his eye that made Liam's skin crawl with desire. "I need medical attention."

"Oh, really?" Liam licked his lips again, sliding his hands up and under the back of Louis' shirt. "Why don't you start by telling me where it hurts?"

Louis bit down on his lip as he took one of Liam's hands in his own and slipped it between them, pressing it against his cock that was already half-hard in his jeans.

"Here," he groaned in Liam's ear. "It's _aching_."

Liam shuddered and pressed his hand firmly against Louis, causing him to gasp sharply before grinding back against him.

"I think," Liam began as he dropped his lips to Louis' neck and started teasing his tongue along the skin, "that I'm going to need a closer look."

He pulled open the button of Louis' jeans and tugged the zipper down, and Louis pulled his hips away from Liam's long enough for Liam to push his jeans and boxers down. He moaned softly when Liam wrapped his hand around his cock, now fully hard and aching even more.

"How's that?" Liam breathed in Louis' ear. "Does it hurt?"

"Feels-" Louis moaned as Liam twisted his wrist just right. " _Fuck_ , so good."

"Glad I can help." Liam sunk his teeth into Louis' neck, starting to move his hand faster as Louis cried out. He whimpered against Liam's chest as he jerked his hips against Liam's hand, already so desperate to come.

"Oh Liam, oh _fuck_ , Liam-" Louis started babbling as Liam sucked on his neck, creating a mark that Louis knew would last for days. He twisted his hands in Liam's shirt as he moaned loudly, coming hard and fast over Liam's hand.

"How's that for prompt medical attention?" Liam chuckled, turning away for a moment to wash his hands off in the sink behind him and Louis shook his head.

"The orgasm was incredible, that joke – not so much." Liam rolled his eyes and turned back to kiss Louis, who sighed happily against his lips. "I think I might need a bit more, though."

"Oh, really?" Liam asked, his eyes starting to cloud with desire again as he shifted just enough to brush his hips against Louis.

"Mm-hmm," Louis answered as he bit his lip. "Though perhaps a more _invasive_ technique."

Liam laughed. "And mine was bad?"

"Shut up, I'm going with a fantasy here!" Louis huffed. "I can't just say 'Liam, fuck me,' I have to-"

Liam cut him off with a kiss, pulling back after a minute just enough for Louis to see the want in his eyes.

"Actually," he breathed out in a low voice. "You can say exactly that."

"Liam," Louis began, the octave of his voice dropping as he leaned forward to tease in Liam's ear, "fuck me."

Liam responded with a low groan as he pulled Louis against him, hiking Louis' legs up to wrap around his waist so he could carry him back towards the bedroom. Louis complied eagerly, latching his mouth to Liam's neck to make a mark of his own.

As soon as his back hit the bed, Louis began clawing at Liam's t-shirt and sweats. Liam sat up just enough to get the shirt over his head, giving Louis the chance to do the same to himself before Liam brought their lips together again.

Louis groaned into Liam's mouth as he tried to pull his sweats down without pulling away from the kiss, but his arms weren't quite long enough. Liam chuckled lightly as he rolled to one side, pulling his sweats and boxers off in one swift movement before turning his attention to Louis' jeans.

Going much slower than he had with his own clothes, Liam teasingly pulled Louis' jeans and boxers down his thighs as he nipped at Louis' hipbone. Unable to control it, Louis' breath hitched every time Liam touched him. He whined softly when Liam kissed his appendectomy scar, causing him to pause to look up.

"Don't," Louis whimpered, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Why?" Liam asked, finally pulling Louis' jeans all the way off. He climbed back up and all but laid down on top of him, both exhaling sharply when their hips met.

"I don't like it," he mumbled. "It's ugly."

"Is not," Liam protested as he kissed Louis' cheek. "It's the reason we met." He kissed Louis' other cheek. "It's gorgeous," he stated, pressing a firm kiss to Louis' lips and smiling as he pulled back.

"You're a right sap," Louis mumbled again, trying to hide a smile.

"Am not. It's my professional medical opinion."

"Is it, now?" Louis smirked, his self-confidence picking back up and he felt a renewed sense of wanting. "Got any others you'd like to share?"

"Oh, yes." Liam nodded. "Loads, in fact. But right now I'm rather preoccupied with the idea of fucking you so the rest will have to wait."

"I can live with that," Louis said as he pulled Liam down and kissed him again.

Managing to keep their lips attached, Liam stretched his arm to reach for a bottle of lube that he kept in his bedside drawer. Louis let out a high-pitched whine when Liam pulled away and slid down on the bed, opening the bottle and slicking up his fingers.

He inhaled sharply when Liam circled a cold finger around his entrance, teasing him before he slowly pushed it inside. He bit down on Louis' right hipbone as it went in, smirking against the skin when Louis cried out.

Liam chuckled, his breath ghosting over Louis' erection and sending sparks throughout his body. He tensed up when Liam pushed his finger in further, taking deep breaths to try and relax.

"Bit wound up, are you?" Liam caught Louis' eye and raised his eyebrows suggestively and Louis fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"You're a bloody tease," he grumbled, crying out again when Liam pushed in another finger without warning.

"Am I?" He slipped them in and out, working quickly to open Louis up as he was already desperate to know what he felt like on his cock. Louis was about to say something else, probably something along the lines of telling him to hurry it up, when Liam hit that _spot_ and Louis' vision went white.

"Oh, _fuck_ -" Louis moaned loudly as he shook, moaning again when Liam wrapped his mouth around the head of Louis' cock and sucked hard. Louis tried to remember not to writhe too much, but it was nearly impossible given the way his mind went blank of all thoughts other than _Liam_.

 Liam moaned around Louis, crooking his fingers just right to press against Louis' prostate and make him gasp. He pulled his mouth off of Louis, making eye contact just as he pressed his tongue against the slit and Louis nearly fainted.

"C'mon," Liam groaned, his voice already wrecked, "come for me again."

" _Liam_!" Louis cried out as Liam sucked him down again, slipping a third finger inside of him and holding all three against his prostate. Louis couldn't hold it back any longer after that, he moaned Liam's name again and cursed as he came for the second time that day.

Satisfied, Liam pulled off with a smirk and slowly dragged his fingers out of Louis, taking great pleasure in the soft mewls falling from his lips until he was empty. Liam stroked himself a few times, staring down at Louis with hungry eyes while the smaller boy fought to catch his breath.

"Not finished with me yet?" he teased in a breathless voice, and Liam let out a low chuckle.

"Not even close," he replied as he leaned over Louis to grab a condom from his nightstand, pausing on the way back to bring their lips back together. Louis eagerly sucked Liam's tongue into his mouth, moaning softly as he felt his cock already start to twitch and grow with renewed interest.

He took the condom from Liam's hand and ripped it open, cupping his hand behind Liam's neck when he tried to pull away. He let go a moment later to use both hands to roll the condom onto Liam, smirking against his lips when Liam shuddered.

Liam broke away, pressing his forehead against Louis' as he started to stroke him. Louis put his free hand on Liam's hip and pulled him closer, sucking in a sharp breath as the head of Liam's cock pressed against him.

"Say it again," Liam breathed out as he gripped Louis' hips, slowly moving his hips forward and teasing against Louis' hole.

"F-Fuck me," Louis whispered in a broken tone. Liam closed his eyes and moaned as he pushed inside, somehow still not prepared for the way Louis felt around him. He kept going until his hips met Louis', stilling for a moment as his whole body ached with the need to come.

Louis wrapped his arms around Liam, dragging his fingers down his back. Liam exhaled sharply and looked down at Louis, shaking his head with a soft smile.

"Give us a minute, yeah?"

"Absolutely not," Louis replied, lifting his head up to nip at Liam's neck. "You've seen me come twice now, it's my turn."

"Alright, alright. Needy little thing, aren't you?" Liam chuckled, snapping his hips into Louis and receiving a shocked gasp in return. He did it again, and Louis dug his fingers into Liam's back and groaned.

"C'mon Liam," he grunted. "Fuck me!"

Liam didn't need to be told again. He began thrusting into Louis so hard that he cried out with each one. Liam kept going, willing his mind to store each sound Louis made in his memory so he could keep them forever.

Louis buried his face into the crook of Liam's neck and panted against his skin, murmuring endless encouragement and curses. He nearly screamed each time Liam hit his prostate, making Liam try and aim for it as much as he possibly could.

"Gonna come again?" he grunted. "C'mon, Louis, one more time."

"Yes, Liam, _fuck_ if you just- yes, yes!" Louis moaned loudly as Liam hit his prostate and stayed there, grinding into him to make Louis feel like he was about to explode.

"C'mon, Lou," Liam groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as he fought the urge to come. "Need to feel it."

He slipped his hand between them to jerk Louis off, and before Louis could protest he was coming over both of them and moaning louder than he had before. That was all it took for Liam to go over the edge with him, crying out Louis' name as he thrusted a few more times to ride out his orgasm.

Liam pulled out slowly, rolling off of Louis and gasping for air. He pulled and tied off the condom, dropping it to the floor because he couldn't have possibly cared about doing anything else than laying next to Louis in that moment.

"Fuck me," Louis said as he sighed heavily. Liam chuckled.

"Maybe later."

"You'd better," Louis replied as he turned to face Liam with a smirk. Liam smiled back, inching forward to kiss Louis gently.

Their kiss was interrupted by the sound of Louis' phone from his jeans, discarded in a heap on the floor among their other articles of clothing. He groaned loudly, intending to ignore it at first but when it continued to go off again and again he groaned again and hoisted himself up to grab it.

He fell back into bed with his phone in his hand, curling up to Liam despite the fact that they were both sweaty and desperately needed to clean themselves off. He rolled his eyes when he saw six different texts from Harry, and Liam chuckled lightly as he pressed a kiss to Louis' hair.

"It's cute that he worries," he murmured. Louis turned his head upwards to catch Liam's lips with his own, taking a quick picture of their liplock and sending it to Harry.

"Now he won't have to," Louis replied, tossing his phone aside before he wrapped his arms around Liam.

Louis would never, ever admit to liking hospitals – but if his every experience thereafter involved Liam, well then he may come around.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://imlouisaf.tumblr.com)


End file.
